Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) is an internationally recognized standard for transmitting digital television over cable, satellite, and other transmission mediums. A weakness of the DVB architecture is that the eight-byte control word used to encode a television transmission during a given crypto period is easily descrambled and shared over the Internet allowing non-subscribers access to television broadcasts. A simple answer to the vulnerabilities with the control word architecture is to shorten the crypto period such that there is not enough time for the control word to be descrambled and shared with non-subscribers. However, making such changes to the crypto period is not well supported by set-top-boxes for many reasons. It is with respect to this general environment that embodiments of the present disclosure have been contemplated.